Touma Kaneko
Appearance Touma has an unforgettable appearance. Whether one is a friend or an enemy, anyone who sees him probably will not forget him. Touma is an elf that is on the short side with a height of only five foot two inches. Like all elves he has elongated ears that are pointed at the end. Touma has somewhat long hair with part bangs that frame his face by reaching a bit past his face. While the rest of his bangs hang over his forehead in such a way that most of it is swept to the left side. Personality Touma is a man of few words, letting his actions speak for him. He talks so little that so people think that he is mute. However, despite how little he talks, he seems to always get his point across even when he isn't doing anything. This is shown by the many times he is able to just look at people and those around him respond as if he just talked. Those who have had a conversation with him say he speaks to them telepathically while others say it is as if he planted a mental suggestion that guides their thoughts to what he wanted to say. Relationships Haruto Kaneko Haruhi Kaneko Artemis Kaneko Akihiko Kaneko Akari Koga History Similarly to his younger sister, Artemis, who was born two years after he was: Touma aspired to be more like his powerful mother than his peaceful father. While Artemis focused on dual crossbows and Crossbow Magic, Touma focused on Armament Magic and a wide variety of weapons. While not technically rivals, Touma and Artemis trained and sparred with each other a lot. Touma showed natural skill with weapons, being able to become an expert with most weapons in a very short amount of time. However, when Touma turned seven years old, his sister's skill with dual crossbows and Crossbow Magic dramatically increased, leaving Touma in the dust. Not wanting to be out done by his little sister, Touna left his family and headed toward Camelot to train to become a knight. Touma's skills grew even quicker as a page and squire. In fact, it grew so quickly that he became a full-fledged knight at the young age of twelve. Two years later he was deemed worthy enough to be taught Kinetic Magic. Touma was widely respected as a knight due to his incredible skills and kindness. One day, when Touma was sixteen years old his kindness paid off. His superiors told Touma of an ancient sword called Caliburnus. It is said, those who are able to find it and draw it from its resting place will be granted enough power to slay a hundred demons single-handily. After receiving this information, Touma searched throughout Earth Land for the legendary weapon, but he couldn't find it. Finally, when Touma was eighteen he found the sword in a hidden cave that was located on a deserted island. After successfully pulling the sword from its resting place a triangle sigil, called the Holy Sigil, appeared on the back of his right hand. This sigil caused his physical prowess and lifespan to dramatically increase as well as give him the ability to produce and control extremely holy light. When he returned to Avalon, he began to be called the "Hero of Legend," and many of his superiors gave him gifts out of respect such as magic staves. Touma continued to be a knight when he returned and as a knight, he accomplished a plethora of heroic accomplishments. Four years after Touma returned, he was reunited with his sister, Artemis, when she came to visit him in Camelot. Wanting to test his new found strength, Touma challenged his sister to a fight the following day. Despite Artemis's grand mastery over the crossbow, Touma's new found abilities allowed him to expertly and fluidly weave through his sister's arrows. This made it very difficult for his sister to fight him, ultimately allowing Touma to beat his sister after a long and heated battle. Synopsis Equipment *'Caliburnus:' Caliburnus is a very ancient double-edged longsword blessed with the light of an angel. This blessing makes it very lethal to creatures who represent evil, even a tiny scratch from this sword could be problematic for a creature of evil. This blessing also makes the metal of the blade immortal. This means that its blade never dulls and never rusts. Even without the blessing, the blade is far from being normal. The metal was forged with steel that was combined with shards of Lacrima, which results in the edge of the blade being a rainbow-like color as well as allowing the user to use Sword Magic with greater ease. *'Heavenly Shield:' *'Legendary Hero's Outfit:' Legendary Hero's Outfit is a type of outfit woven with magical threads by the creators of Caliburnus. This ancient outfit can only be worn by those who were chosen by the Holy Sigil, making Touma its only wearer. This usually green outfit, due to it being woven from magical threads has the ability to adapt to whatever element touches it, which causes the color of it to mimic the element. Once adapted, it protects Touma from the element making Elemental Magic nearly useless against him. The only thing that doesn't change its color is the tight long-sleeve undershirt and the tight white pants. When it does this the outfit protects Touma from the element, making Elemental Magic almost useless against him. The only type of element that the outfit cannot protect Touma from is elements from Slayer Magic. When Touma channels a large amount of magic power into the fabric he can transform it into a mystical armor called "Wizard's Armor." This armor prevents Touma from being physical harmed by draining his magic power and uses it to increase Touma's invulnerability as much as possible. This of course makes the armor very risky as it drains a lot of magic power per strike, which prevents Touma from wearing it for no longer then five minutes. Furthermore, the armor is extremely heavy, causing Touma's agility, speed, and reflexes to suffer greatly. Magic and Abilities Kinetic Magic Kinetic Magic is a type of Caster Magic taught only to the highest ranked knight in Avalon. As the name implies, this magic grants Touma the ability to produce, manipulate, and even absorb kinetic energy. This causes Touma to become a terrifying opponent during physical combat because he can instantly and unexpectedly increase the strength of his attacks and he can block even the strongest of attacks by absorbing the kinetic energy of the attack. Weapon Magic *'Tornado Cutter:' Tornado Cutter is Touma's signature spell that he invented as a child. Touma charges Caliburnus with his magic power before compressing it to its utmost limit. Once compressed, Touma spins 360-degrees as he releases the magic power in the form of an an expanding omnidirectional blade of magic power. Depending on what Touma wants it to do, this wave can either propel anything it comes into contact with across great distances or gain the ability to cut through almost any material. *'Gale Force:' Touma lunges forward with great force with his sword arm extended. As he lungs forward, he exerts his magic power from the tip of Caliburnus in the form of a thin and compressed layer of pressure. Anyone who is hit by Touma's sword or next to Touma is immediately blown back with great force. *'Finishing Touch:' While airborne, Touma turns the tip of Caliburnus's blade downward and concentrates a large amount of magic power to the tip of his sword. The concentration of the magic power adds to his weight, causing him to fall at a fast rate. When the tip of Caliburnus makes contact with the opponent, Touma releases the magic power in the form of a burst. If Touma hits an opponent who is also airborne, this causes the opponent to be propelled to the ground with enough force to form a giant crater. If this attack is executed on an opponent on the ground, the burst of magic power pushes the target into the earth below so that only their head is visible. *'Heavenward Strike:' *'Earth Severer:' Touma swings his sword in an upward motion with the edge of the blade that was previously facing the ground, facing skyward. As he swings his sword, he fires a crescent-shaped blade. If this is performed on the ground, the blade travels along the ground, leaving a fissure in its wake. This blade of magic power is effective enough to easily slice through buildings. **'Earth Shredder:' This spell is the advanced form of Earth Severer. To perform, Touma swings his sword in an upward motion with the edge of the blade that was previously facing the ground, facing skyward. As he swings his sword, Touma unleashes a highly concentrated crescent-shaped blade of magic power. When the blade makes contact with the foe, it explodes into multiple smaller blades of magic power that shred the opponent to ribbons. *'Holy Sigil Assault:' Holy Sigil Assault is one of Touma's most powerful spells and it is powerful enough to severely injure most demons or even bring them to their knees. To perform, Touma punches the air in front of him, firing a small dart made of highly concentrated light energy. When the dart hits the opponent it expands into multiple triangular constructs made out of very holy light energy, making it very dangerous to demons, on all sides of the foe, preventing the foe from moving an inch. These triangular constructs resemble the sigil on Touma's hand. Once the opponent is trapped, Touma uses his impressive speed to seemingly teleport right in front of the target. Afterwards, he unleashes a flurry of strikes with Caliburnus. Each attack deals a large amount of damage. On the last strike, Touma charges his sword with a combination of light energy and magic power before hitting the opponent with a powerful slash. This slash causes the light energy release a very powerful explosion of light energy. Even on a non-demonic being this explosion can be very dangerous, making it extremely lethal to demon-like beings. *'Kinetic Barrier:' While the opponent is attacking Touma with a close-range assault, he infuses his magic power into his Heavenly Shield and thrusting towards the attack. When the target makes contact with the shield, Touma uses Kinetic Magic to negate the kinetic energy of the attack, freezing the opponent in place for no longer than five seconds. **'Crushing Blow:' Once successfully using Kinetic Barrier, Touma jumps into the air and slams the flat of his sword against the opponent's skull. As he does so he releases a burst of magic power before softly landing on the ground behind the opponent. This blow causes the target to experience severe dizziness and blunt trauma. *'Reflective Shield:' When his opponent attacks Touma at close range, Touma infuses his magic power into his shield and blocks the attack. Once blocked, Touma uses Kinetic Magic to redirect the force of the attack back at the foe, causing the foe to be hurt by the recoil. If Touma times this spell perfectly, he can use it to reflect long range attacks back at the caster. *'Arrow Storm:' Touma materializes a bow and arrow into his hand. Once materialized, Touma pulls on the string as much as he can, pulling the arrow back as he does so. As he nocking he arrow, Touma infuses a large amount magic power into the arrow. Once the arrow is infused with magic power, Touma shoots the arrow high into the air. As the arrow reaches its maximum height, it rains down hundreds of arrows made of magic power onto the opponent. *Ken'nan *Sword Pressure *Sword Beam **'Arrow Beam:' Touma materializes a bow and arrow to his hands and nocks the arrow back as much as he can. Once successful, he cloaks the tip with a lot of magic power before compressing the magic power to its utmost limit. He then lets go of the bow string, firing the arrow. When the fast moving arrow makes contact with the opponent, it releases the magic power in the form of a large blast that is capable of travelling across long distances. This blast launches the foe across very large distances as well as hit the foe with enough blunt force to cause blunt trauma. **'Boomerang Beam:' Requip Requip is a type of magic that allows Touma to store anything in a pocket dimension for easy access. Touma has a wide variety of weapons ranging from bows, to both regular and special arrows, to bombs, to boomerangs, to magic staffs. Magic Staff *'Fire Staff:' The Fire Staff is a four foot long staff with a fire Lacrima at the tip. When equipped, this staff gives Touma the ability to produce and manipulate fire and heat from this staff. Touma is able to perform feats such as release large and powerful blasts of fire, burn down small forests with a single swipe, create a shield of solidified fire, and much more. *'Ice Staff:' *'Tornado Staff:' *'Desert Staff:' *'Etherion Staff:' Elf Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' **'Very Holy:' After receiving the Holy Sigil, Touma's body became a lot holier. This gives him a very high resistance to Curses, Magic Barrier Particles, etc. His resistance to these substances is so high that he was once able to seemingly shrug off a wave of Magic Barrier Particles as if it was nothing. This doesn't mean he is completely immune because if he is hit with these substances with multiple strong attacks, he will start feeling the effects. **'Longevity:' **'Weapon Proficiency:' *'Master Tactician:' *'Kinetikinesis:' *'Holy Light Manipulation:' After the Holy Sigil appeared on Touma's right hand, Touma gained the ability to use his mind to produce and have absolute control over light energy and light. The light energy and light is extremely holy, having a holiness of easily over one divinity. This makes this light very potent to demons and demon-like beings. Touma is able to use this ability to blind opponents with a bright burst of light, create constructs made out of light energy, fire blasts and bolts of light energy, etc. In addition to being able to produce and control light, Touma also has the ability to absorb light and light energy through his right hand in order to restore his body to a healthier state. Touma is able to absorb a lot of different types of light: ranging form light produced from normal Light Magic to light produced by God Slayer Magic. Magical Power *Defenser Trivia *Touma was inspired by Link and the various theories surrounding the Legend of Zelda franchise. **The Holy Sigil was somewhat based off of the Triforce of Courage. **Touma's Fire Staff was based off of Link's Fire Rod, Ice Staff was based off of the Ice Rod, Tornado Staff was based off of the Tornado Rod, Desert Staff was based off of the Sand Rod, and the Etherion Staff was somewhat based off of the Magic Rod. Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Holy Being Category:Former Knight Category:Holder Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage Category:Kinetic Magic User Category:Armament Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Magic Staff User